Adaptive streaming of video content may include transmitting a unique video stream to each receiving user, and increasing or decreasing the bit rate of the unique video stream based on available bandwidth. Additionally, video content may be compressed as multiple layers that provide different levels of video quality. For example, the H.264/Scalable Video Coding (SVC) standard provides scalability of a video stream by extraction of portions of an encoded bit stream. As an example, An Evaluation of TCP-based Rate-Control Algorithms for Adaptive Internet Streaming of H.264/SVC by Robert Kuschnig et al. (Proceedings Of The First Annual ACM SIGMM Conference On Multimedia Systems, Pages 157-168, 2010) describes that video at a server is stored as a scalable H.264/SVC bit stream. Scalability of the bit stream may allow the extraction of video sequences with different frame rates from the bit stream. Scalability of the bit stream may also allow the extraction of video sequences with different spatial resolutions. Moreover, scalability of the bit stream may allow coarse-grain quality scalable coding or medium-grain quality scalable coding. Current adaptive bit rate streaming solutions, however, transmit larger unique video streams as bandwidth requirements increase, which may be inefficient and burdensome to a network. Thus, there is a need for methods and devices that address this deficiency of current adaptive bit rate streaming solutions.